


Scars of Our Lives

by MadameBeedles, mokacoconut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise's Click-y Italian Shoes, Cheating Harry, Clingy Ron Weasley, Ginny is a prostitute, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a ho, Harry Potter is an arsehole, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, OOC, Off Original Character(s), Scandal, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBeedles/pseuds/MadameBeedles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokacoconut/pseuds/mokacoconut
Summary: What's better than one 20-something adult bored off their ass? Three 20-somethings who are bored off their asses. In "Scars of Our Lives", they decide to delve into the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, only to write a (possibly) cringe-worthy soap opera because they have nothing else better to do.WARNING: It gets OOC for a few characters!





	1. Hoing At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I am back and this time with my best friend Jazz! We were up at 3 o'clock in the morning writing our very own "Soap Opera"! It might be utter trash but hopefully, it might make you laugh.  
> As always, J.K. owns everything and sadly I do not.  
> But enjoy! ~XMadame~  
> (UPDATE: My sister Toni has joined us in co-writing this now!!)

A boy with brown hair sits on the Gryffindor tower stairwell, his full lips pouting. Dramatically looking off into the distance as his ex approaches.

 

“You know, we'll have to address this at some point…” A voice gruffed lowly, groaning as the brunette rolled his eyes to his statement.

 

“Just drop it..” Harry seethed, already beginning to get irritated as he tried to rub his temples.

The other male sighed as he shifted weight onto his other foot. “You can't possibly pay me enough to believe that what you an’ me had wasn't special. Don't tell me… It's that platinum headed prick, ain't it? Tsk…. Why was I even the least bit surprised?”

 

“Ron, please don't,” Harry turned away. “The only thing special that was between us was the silk sheets in my boudoir. Even then…” Harry trailed off, shuddering. “Bloody hell Harry! Ferret must really have his hooks in you! I thought you loved me!” Ron angrily choked out.

Harry sighed and turned his head to look Ron in the eye. “Believe me, Ron, I thought I did too. But...not like I love him.” Harry looked away sadly.

 

Ron storms off broken-heartedly while Harry sighs dramatically to himself.

 

“If only I felt sorry enough to run after you.” Harry said aloud, staring after Ron’s retreating form.

* * *

 

On the other hand, Draco was boredly tapping his fingers against his desk, desperate to tune out Blaise’s constant chatter. “Do you have _anything_ else better to do? Surely you have a class or something…”

 

“Don't get rude.” Blaise huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. “I was just saying that-”

 

“-And _I_ was just leaving.” Draco immediately rises from his chair and proudly storms out of the room. To say he was irritated would be an understatement; the mere thought of railing his bifocal-sporting lover clouding his better judgement. Actually, that would definitely do the trick, he thought, so what could possibly go wrong?

 

_..Thud.._

 

“Motherfu-”

“Jesus Chr-”

 

Two sets of eyes glance over and narrow, each male releasing a low growl as they steady on their feet.

 

“Oh great, as if my afternoon couldn't get _any_ worse.” Draco spat sarcastically as he dusted his robe.

 

“Don't flatter yourself, rodent. Not everyone cries about lacking daddy's attention more than you, and frankly, I'm in less of a mood to go through it for the hundredth time this semester.” Ron admitted honestly, carding his fingers through his bangs.

 

“Likewise _rodent_.” Draco said in a mocking tone, picking a seemingly invisible piece of lint off the Slytherin crest on his robes. Before Ron could reply, however, Blaise Zabini came around the corner looking peeved.

 

“Draco, I was talking to you. You can't just walk away from me!” Blaise turned his eyes from an annoyed Draco to an almost crying Ronald Weasley. “Hello Weasley, how long has it been since we got a butterbeer together?” Blaise purred. Ron blushed and looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm not sure I know what you mean.”

 

Blaise remembered Draco was standing just beside them. “Come on Draco, we'll be late for tea with Pansy.” Blaise started pulling Draco in the opposite direction. “You go. I'm not _thirsty_.” Draco said in an accusing tone, shaking his arm out of Blaise’s hand. Ron left the two silently.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself, but sooner or later you'll have to tell her about you and Scarhead.” Blaise started, straightening up and sticking his nose in the air. “Because it looks like Scarhead already told _his fling_.” he finished, marching away.

 

Draco merely shook his head and walked in the opposite direction of the snarky Italian and his clicking Italian shoes.

* * *

Ron didn't think this day could get any worse. Until that is when he tried to return to Gryffindor tower.

 

Upon entering the boy's dormitory where he and Harry's bed sat a few feet from each other he heard a strange noise. A mouse perhaps? No, it was louder than a mouse. But it was definitely squeaking, whatever it was.

 

He looked around and noticed that everyone was gone except... except Dean Thomas. His bed, still having the curtain drawn around the bed.

 

“Dean? Mate are you still asleep?” Ron called out, walking toward Dean's bed. “Come on mate, it's almost three in the afternoon now.” Ron said right before he threw the curtains open.

 

All colour drained from Ron's face as Dean sprang from the bed, trying to cover his cock and balls with both of his hands. Ron simply turned and sprinted from the room, gagging as he went.

 

“Well, that killed the mood. You still have to pay me though. You can't get that far without at least paying half price.” Ginny Weasley stated, only her head showing above Dean's sheets. Dean just sighed and dug through his pockets for the Galleons.

* * *

 

Harry soon threw his arms around Draco's shoulders, almost leaning in for a kiss until the steel-eyed male turned his face. “Is something wrong? You seem rather… _Off..”_

 

“Well, I'm definitely not turned  _ on _ .” Draco replied, his brows furrowed as his eyes focused on the wall opposite of them.

 

“What's your problem?”

 

“My problem is that you had another bout with that Weasley. Blaise told me.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry stiffened after pulling away, folding his arms afterwards. “What else did he tell you?”

 

“That you told this _fling_ of yours about us.” Draco glared.

 

“Right…. Because Merlin forbid I don't tell another soul that I am happily in love with my boyfriend. What the hell, Malfoy?” Harry circled his temples angrily.

 

“So we're on surname terms again? _Wow_ …” Draco scoffed with a smile. He couldn't believe that his lover-- or so he assumed-- was acting this way! “Okay, so we're just going to exclude the 'fling’ part?”

 

“Oh, not this again..” Harry growled. “I told you about that!”

 

“No, what you said was that you spent more than a few holidays over there, but you _promise_ it's no big deal. I'm wondering how honest you were when making that statement.” Draco hissed.

 

“Great Merlin, Draco I'm not going to argue about this with you-”

 

“Wonderful! You can just complain to your little ginger arse-buddy about it then!”

 

Harry widened his eyes, he never witnessed Draco act this way before. “Maybe I will!”

 

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

 

And with that, the brunette said not another word; a heavy slam coming from the wooden door as it met its frame. Draco roared his frustration, marching off to his room to sulk.

* * *

 

Just as Ron assumed his evening turned grey, his head turned in the direction of rapid knocking. With a sigh as heavy as lead, he walked over and answered the door. “Zabini, I said I don't want a bloody butterbeer with you! Sod- _oomph!_ ”

 

He stumbles back a bit as something large meets his chest. It appeared that the _something_ was actually a _someone_. “Harry? What the hell’s gotten into you? You can't walk into your own dormitory by yourself?” He wanted anything but to accept the fact that he was losing his best friend to his childhood enemy, but if the blonde made him happy, then he would try to be happy for him… Well, for Harry's sake anyway.

 

“Has that rotten ferret done something to you? I'll tear him a new one if-” He was soon pacified by Harry's lips for a moment, blinking in surprise.

 

“Ron? Shut up and let me in, please..” Harry sighed softly. “I really could use a friend right now..” He probably shouldn't have kissed Ron like that, but God help him if he had to hear him bicker about his distaste toward Draco again.

 

“I uh… If you insist..” Ron obliged softly, turning slightly to invite the other male inside. Whatever happened for him to react that way, especially when they argued only hours prior?

 

“I need to work off some stress.” Harry says as he turns angry, hunger-filled eyes to the redhead. “Harry, I don't understand.” Ron mutters out, licking his lips. Harry closes the space between them with a few strides and pulls Ron against him.

 

“Oh, I think you do understand,” Ron whimpers as Harry leans in closer, their lips so close but not close enough. “You understand _perfectly_.” Harry growled into Ron's ear. Harry bites Ron's earlobe and shoves him down onto the floor. “Tell me you want me Harry.” Ron begged. Harry growled and began to kiss Ron aggressively, biting his lip to make Ron whine.

 

Harry sat up abruptly and ripped Ron's shirt open; causing buttons to fly in different directions. He roughly yanked Ron's trousers down. “Harry, no need to rush.” Ron tried to say flirtatiously. Harry, ignoring Ron, thrusted his tongue into Ron's arse. Successfully distracting Ron from any further talking he wished to do.

 

Three fingers and a trail of saliva later, Harry was pulling his trousers down just enough to get his cock out. He gripped himself at the base and lined up with Ron's pulsing arsehole. He lifts Ron's leg as he shoves himself in Ron's tight hole. Noting that the redhead's leg wasn't as smooth as Draco's as he did so.

 

Harry growled and banished thoughts of the blonde as he focused on fucking the redhead before him, into the floor.

 

Harry reached behind Ron's head and tugged on the ginger locks hard. “Bloody h-hell Harry-y, what's gotten into you?” Ron panted. “Shut up!” Harry growled, biting Ron's neck and slamming hard into his friend. Ron groaned and wrapped his hand tightly around his leaking erection.

 

“Harry! I'm gonna cum!” Ron shouted after a few hard thrusts from Harry. Harry sped up his pace as Ron's cum started spurting all over the redhead's freckle-covered chest. After a few moments, Harry pulled out and pulled Ron roughly to his cock by his hair.

 

Ron cried out as Harry unexpectedly finished all over Ron's face. After he finished, Harry released his hold on Ron's hair, making Ron's head thump on the floor.

 

Harry stood up and tucked his cock and balls back in his trousers, ignoring Ron as he then tucked his now wrinkled shirt into his trousers.

 

“You know Harry, I think that's the best sex we've had but, don't you think it was a little...rough?” Ron asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Harry.

 

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He faced away from Ron and made for the door. “Not really. I just needed a stress reliever. Thanks for the help Ron but I have to go.” Harry walked to the door, opening it a bit. “Maybe we'll talk some more later.” Harry added before he darted out of the dorm, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

On his way to the Great Hall, Harry figured it'd be best to check on Draco after their argument. After all, it'd be a tad concerning not to see him during dinner with his housemates. Whispering the Slytherin password that Draco had given him, he slowly made his way inside, repeatedly calling Draco's name with worry.

 

“Listen, if you don't want to talk to me, that's understandable...But hear me out okay?” Harry sighed and sat on the couch, drawing a bunch of squiggles on the cushion. “So I spent a few holidays over at Ron's back then...Could you really blame me though? I mean, you and I hadn't the best history growing up, and frankly, he was all I had to confide in.”

 

A faint huff scuddled up the once-silent hallway, Draco had definitely been listening from his bedroom. Upon hearing this, Harry quirks a brow with interest, soon looking towards the hall for any sign of life. “C’mon… What more do you want me to say?”

 

“How about an apology for being a complete arse?” Draco finally spoke out, his head peering from his doorway. Harry perked up a bit then sunk back, his lips forming a small pout as he extended his arms to the other male.

 

The platinum-blond rolled his eyes and sauntered down the hall, folding his arms once he stopped in front of his boyfriend. “I mean it, Potter,” he huffed, remembering how he just quickly spat out his surname earlier. “An actual apology.”

 

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, humming softly as he rubbed his sides. “I am so, so sorry my love...So sorry..”

 

“For?” Draco pouted, desperately trying not to give in to his lover's embrace so easily.

 

“For upsetting you, giving you any reason to doubt my sense of character...” Harry purred lowly, his fingertips clasping on Draco's hips and pulling him closer. “Can you ever forgive me, my little spitfire?”

 

Draco let out a small growl; he hated that the brunette knew what words to say, and _how_ to say them. It drove him completely mad. “I don't know if I ca-an..” His voice hitched softly, shifting on the balls of his feet to keep from keeling over.

 

“Sure you can,” Harry reassured against his neck, licking it playfully.

 

“Harry don't,” Draco whispered breathlessly. “We have to go to the Great Hall...”

 

“We’ve got time,” he chuckles softly, already working his way up his neck and back down to his collarbone, effortlessly leaving hickies behind. “Besides, if you're that hungry, I'll gladly find you something else to snack on.”

 

Draco smirked and pushed Harry to his knees. “You first, _golden boy._ ” Draco teased. Harry moaned and slowly unfastened Draco's trousers, pulling his briefs down using his teeth. Draco moaned as his long member was finally set free. “Oh good. He's ready to play.” Harry winked.

 

Draco only shivered, waiting in anticipation for Harry's mouth to touch his cock. It felt like ages before Harry drug his tongue across the head of Draco's member. All Draco could do was close his eyes and bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

 

Harry took his time bringing Draco's long, slender prick into his mouth, inch by inch. Harry hollowed out his cheeks and started to feel the head of Draco's cock sliding down his throat. He knew Draco lost control when Harry deep-throated.

 

Just as Harry got to his limit, the door swung open with a loud bang. “Draco dinner is...AW COME ON!” Blaise roared from the doorway, shielding his eyes. By then, Harry and Draco had already sprung apart, their faces flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Draco, I'm going to forget all about this _if_ you come with me to dinner right now.” Blaise huffed out, looking up at the ceiling and taking deep breaths. Draco simply kissed Harry on the cheek and pushed Blaise through the door.

 

As they were exiting the Slytherin common room, Blaise sighed. “I think you _officially_ owe me some time to talk about my problems now.” Blaise commented, sticking his nose up in the air as he walked. “I thought you said you were going to _forget all about it_.” Draco said, quirking his brow.

 

“I will once you've actually sat and listened to me talk. You and Pansy never listen to me and I'm growing tired of it.” Blaise huffed, his steps becoming quicker the closer they got to the Great Hall. “Fine but at least slow down! Your shoes sound more and more click-y the faster you walk.” Draco huffed. His Italian friend merely beamed and threw the doors to the Great Hall open dramatically.

* * *

 

Harry made his way to the Great Hall several minutes after Draco and Zabini had left. Great. Now he'd have to sit through dinner with blue balls. When he got there, he noticed both Draco and Ron staring at him from opposite sides of the hall. This should be fun, he thought to himself.

 

He sat down beside Hermione and across from Ron, who had wanted Harry to sit beside him instead. Hermione turned from talking to Ginny to greet Harry enthusiastically and then continue talking to Ginny.

 

Harry tried to ignore Ron by piling food onto his plate until he felt something run up his leg. Harry's hand froze when it was halfway to dumping a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate and landed on the table instead.

 

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione questioned, breaking his frozen state. He looked up at Ron and spoke slowly, “Yes. I'm fine Hermione. The spoon just sort of slipped.” He narrowed his eyes at Ron and when Hermione had turned back to Ginny, he mouthed 'stop it’.

 

Ron winked and ran his foot up the inside of Harry's leg for the second time. He knew Harry must have been thinking about their time earlier because when Harry came into the Great Hall, he noticed the large outline of Harry's fat cock in his tight trousers.

 

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, nails digging into the tablecloth as he cleared his throat. He wanted to continue this with Draco like he intended to, but Ron just had to pester him further.

 

“So where were you this evening? Hermione and I were kinda bored without you.” Ron said, resting his calf on Harry’s thigh.

 

“Is that so?” His expression remained stoic, hand grabbing Ron's ankle with a bit of pressure to remind him of his place. “Well, I was a bit... _Preoccupied_ , to say the least.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes; their mannerisms weren't anything new, but she wished they had a bit more decorum. “Well, we could go for butterbeers or something.” She mentioned nonchalantly, making Ron lean back and groan.

 

“Again with the damned beer.. Why is that so popular?” Ron asked as he poked his food with a fork.

 

“Let me guess, Zabini asked you again this week, didn't he?” Hermione asked, taking a small sip of water.

 

“Me! Of all people!” Ron exclaimed unhappily. “I mean, why not ask Crabbe? He doesn't do anything relatively important...”

 

“Well, neither do you, save for your daily banter about Draco, as well as following in Harry's shadow like a purse dog.” Hermione countered. “Besides, Crabbe’s hardly around these days. I wonder what keeps him?”

 

“Well whatever it is, it doesn't involve me, so I'm not entirely bothered by it.” Harry simply shrugged it off, contently shoving spoonfuls of potatoes into his mouth. He groans in surprise when Ron's foot teasingly taps against his groin several times, causing him to throw down his utensil and rise from the table; hands splayed on the surface as he glared fiercely at the redhead across from him. “Knock. It off.”

 

“I'm not doing anything, you knock it off.” Ron repeated, his tone mimicking the other's level of intensity as he rose to his feet.

 

Hermione sighed and wiped her mouth with the corner of a napkin. “Yet another reason why I feel that I'm the only sane one of our group... I’m beginning to think I need to find new friends.”

 

The boys continued to have a silent stare-off, some of the other students chattering amongst each other about the situation. To avoid making the scene worse, Harry quirked a brow; his eyes darting towards the nearest exit, then back to Ron.

 

The redhead quickly caught on and groaned. “You're not even worth the time.” He spat out, leaving the table at once.

 

Harry watched him go and sat back down, aggressively tapping his finger against the table while Hermione continued to reprimand him.

 

“If you're that bothered about it, why don't you go apologize? You two are best friends, you'll work something out.” She mentioned, hoping to hear less of his constant fidgeting.

 

“Why do I have to resolve this? He's the one who started it.” He retorted almost childishly, making the other brunette groan.

 

“Because you just had to try and finish it. Quit being a brat and fix the problem.” She finally said, pointing towards the double doors.

 

Harry groaned and rose from the table, storming away with an angry pout. Actually, he was ecstatic as hell to leave that room, but she didn't need to know that. Although, as smart as she was, Hermione probably caught on anyway and tried to indirectly help him out. _I owe you one,_ Harry thought to himself as he gave Hermione one final glance before stepping outside the Great Hall.

 


	2. Dianthus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, we are back with another chapter! We hope you enjoy it and please keep in mind that we know it may sound stupid! ;D We strive to make it a mix of humour, stupidity, drama and (basically) porn! It's (supposed to be) soap opera-esque.  
> As always, we own nothing and hope you like it!

A student sped through the castle, deep in thought about something. So deep in thought, that they missed the house-elf following closely in the shadows.  The house-elf followed them until they disappeared into an empty classroom. With a snap of her fingers, the house-elf popped into an empty lavatory near the Great Hall.

“Well?” Inquired a cloaked figure. “Muddy followed them all the way to a classroom on the third floor.” The house-elf informed the cloaked figure. “Show me.” The figure said calmly to the house-elf.

The house-elf held onto the cloak of the hooded figure and apparated them to the third-floor corridor. “Muddy saw them go in that one.” The house-elf whispered as she pointed toward a specific door. The cloaked figure stretched out their hand and handed the house-elf a coin purse.

“As always Muddy, you've been quite a help.” The figure told the house-elf while staring at the door. The house-elf peered into the coin purse and pulled out one of the several marbles. Satisfied, the house-elf disapparated away and the cloaked figure walked towards the door.

The figure pulled a wiggling eyeball from their cloak pocket and kneeled down on the floor. Then, rolled it underneath the door, waiting a moment before summoning it back with their wand. Once it was in their hand, the figure rose to their feet and tapped the eye twice.

After a few seconds, the eye projected several pictures into the air. Once it had shown all the pictures, they tapped it twice again to make it stop the projection.

Walking back toward the staircase, they placed the eyeball back into the cloak pocket. “I've got you now.” The figure said aloud, chuckling, although they knew no one could hear them.

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast, all chatter was dead from the student body. As witches and wizards clung to every word and animated picture on the cover of the Daily Prophet, shock and scandal were the only emotions to cover their faces.

Were secrets safe at Hogwarts anymore? Could the pictures be real? Who was Dianthus?

Draco sauntered into the Great Hall, Blaise at his side with Goyle not far behind. They strode quickly to the Slytherin table and sat beside Pansy and Nott.

“What’s going on?” Blaise murmured quietly to Nott. Nott mouthed wordlessly before holding out the Daily Prophet. Blaise took it from him and opened it to where both he and Draco could see it. As one, both of their mouths dropped.

At the top of the page, the headlines screamed in big, bold letters:

**HOGWARTS: DRUGS AND NAUGHTY BOYS**

_ Early this morning, around 2 a.m, this reporter received an unknown owl from someone under the alias ‘Dianthus’. The owl was carrying a package that contained these incriminating photos. Pictured above is Vincent Crabbe, 17, and twins Fred and George Weasley, 19. One has to ask how did the older two even get in the most secured school in all of Great Britain? How did the drugs get there? What types of drugs are in this room? Are those the muggle drugs cocaine and heroin? Why are Fred and George Weasley dressed the way they are? How did they come to be in that position? This reporter would like my readers’ opinions. Included with the package was a piece of paper with the signature of Dianthus. A carnation was sitting beside the name as well as a small sentence: “A sweet gift just for you.” Until next time my readers. _

_ Emilie Romas _

The two pictures above the article showed Crabbe sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of a room full of tables. The tops of the tables were covered in boxes, jars, needles, and even a few bubbling cauldrons. Fred and George were on their knees in front of Crabbe. They were wearing matching leather outfits that were really just straps that barely covered anything. Crabbe’s trousers were around his ankles and his bits were covered by the bobbing heads of the Weasley twins. A syringe was sticking out of Crabbe’s arm and there were clamps on the nipples of the twins. The clamps were attached by wires to a box, which Crabbe had his hand on.

“Disgusting,” Draco furrowed his brows for a moment, quirking one of them before shaking his head. His unacknowledged right-hand woman, Pansy, calmly sipped her tea; crossing one leg over the other.

“Though it isn’t surprising...It _is_ Crabbe after all.” She reminds the table, its guests nodding along in agreement as she continues. “Now, the twins on the other hand…”

A sly grin curved into Blaise’s cheeks, an amused hum escaping his lips. “A sweet gift indeed,” He pridefully mumbled to himself, one of his index fingers tracing over the inked words.

“What are you up to this time?” Pansy folded her arms.

Blaise gasped sarcastically. “You say that as if I’m really plotting something.” Nott and Draco tilted their heads in opposite directions, sharing Pansy’s glare before the other male sighed.

“Fine, maybe I _do_ have something up my sleeve. I assure you though, it’s nothing too bad--”

Another silent glare bounced around the group like popcorn, causing Blaise to groan irritably.

“Look, I just have specific plans that require precision. You needn't worry about the other details.” His head turns in the direction of collective murmuring-- the Gryffindor trio finally made it to breakfast, and it seemed that the rest of the student body were a little... _Concerned_ about Ron.

“Does he know?” Nott asked curiously.

“He will soon enough,” Blaise narrowed his eyes and smiled deviously, mud-like eyes following the grumbling redhead around the room. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s aggravation with the other students’ incessant chatter, leaning back in his seat as he contently finished his drink.

If neither Pansy nor Draco would aid him in his (ridiculously) determined quest, the young Italian had no other choice but to try and woo Ron over himself. But how, pray tell, would such a wolf separate the lamb from the flock?

* * *

 

Blaise soon got his chance as he saw the redhead run from the Great Hall after seeing the Daily Prophet. The Italian walked into the boy’s lavatory that he saw Ron run into and heard retching coming from the stall on the very end.

Blaise cringed and magicked a glass of water. The toilet flushed and a puffy-eyed Ron exited the stall. The two boys said nothing for a moment, only staring at one another. Ron was the first one to break the silence as he turned the sink on. “I’m not in the mood Zabini, sod off.” The redhead sighed while washing his hands.

Blaise said nothing and when Ron turned toward him, his simply handed him the glass of water. Ron hesitated but thanked him and gulped it all down. “I’m not gonna ask you if you’re ok or any of that stupid shite people think helps. All I want to know is if you wanna go get a Butterbeer.” Blaise said as he vanished the empty glass from Ron’s hand.

Ron sighed and rubbed his face harshly. “Not this again Zabini.” Ron said, gritting his teeth. “Nobody’s around right now Weasley, you can drop the crap,” Blaise deadpanned, stepping closer to Ron. “I’m only trying to help you forget about the shite in the paper.” He finished.

Ron thought about it for a minute and raised his gaze to meet the Italian’s. It was then that he saw, not pity but comfort in Blaise’s eyes. “Well if I’m to be forgetting it completely then we’re gonna need something a lot stronger than Butterbeer...and you’re buying.” Ron let a hint of a smile slip onto his face. Blaise grinned and pumped his fist into the air.

“You won’t regret it Weasley, I promise.” He practically yelled at Ron. Ron shook his head and laughed a bit. “We’ll see about that.” The redhead joked. The boys walked out of the lavatory and headed outside toward the front gate. “You’re just lucky it’s Saturday on a Hogsmeade weekend Weasley, or I’d have to take you down to the dungeons to get pissed instead.” Blaise winked at Ron. “Call me Ron, _please_. I can’t hear the name Weasley right now.” Ron shuddered. Blaise smiled and nodded his head. “I get it. You’re on then Ron.” Blaise said smoothly.

* * *

 

On the fourth floor of the castle, Draco was waiting impatiently in an unused classroom. He was fidgeting and scowling, muttering about Scarhead Potter. He spun around as the door opened suddenly and Harry quickly shut the door behind him and warded the room.

As soon as he turned around, Draco grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Their kiss was a mix of teeth and tongue and it was hot and rough. Harry pulled back for air and Draco started kissing and licking down Harry’s neck. He kissed up to the spot behind Harry’s ear and sucked hard. Harry squealed loudly and pushed his growing bulge against Draco’s hip.

Draco flicked his wand and both of their clothes were suddenly on the floor several feet away from them. Harry slid to his knees, panting. He quickly wrapped his mouth around the head of Draco’s cock and Draco moaned, sliding his hand into Harry’s hair and pulling roughly. Harry moved forward, engulfing Draco’s long, slender cock down his throat, swallowing around the discomfort.

“Fuuuuck. That feels so good,” Draco groaned out. He started up a brutal pace, gripping the hair in his hand tightly and shoving himself down Harry’s throat as hard and as fast as he could. He forced himself to slow down and reluctantly pulled Harry back off of his cock with a resounding pop. A trail of saliva led between Harry’s lips and Draco’s cock.

He pulled Harry to his feet and they kissed again. Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Draco’s cock and pulled slightly. Draco whimpered and leaned his face into Harry’s neck. He started panting as Harry tugged.

“H-Harry. Please,” Draco moaned. Harry smirked and spun him around, his hand still wrapped tight around Draco’s cock. The dark-haired teenager shoved his blonde lover over the nearest desk before slamming his thick, 10-inch cock into Draco’s tight, puckered hole.

Harry chuckled as Draco cried out. “Did you know that you are the only specimen of the male species that styles their pubic hair?” he murmured. Draco shot a glare over his shoulder.  “I’ll have you know, Blaise also styles his pubic hair.”

Harry smirked. “This isn’t about Blaise though. This is about you. Now scream for me, my delicate ferret.”

So, he did.

Hearing him wail made the brunette chortle darkly, leaning over to reward him with a small nip to the upper curve of his ear. “Always were a quick learner,” He purred, his strides now purposely slow and tender. “Just did _so_ well when striving for attention... Isn’t that right, pet?”

Draco released a raspy whine, dissatisfied with his lover’s change of speed. He needed, no, _craved_ something more; something either ferociously rough or fast… Both would be a good choice too, he managed to think in between Harry’s swaying, but how could he push him to that point?

“Well?” Harry would ask calmly, the tone laced with a hidden warning for the other to answer in a timely manner.

The blond caught on, whining once more in aggravation as he leaned on his toes, grinding his bare ass up the brunette’s thighs. “Y-yes but…” He groaned, feeling his effort go to waste.

“But?” Harry grinned sheepishly and rocked even slower, earning another whimper from Draco before speaking again. “Oh, did you want me to go harder all of a sudden?” He asked teasingly, grunting in tandem with his lover’s falsetto moan as he harshly thrust forward; a loud slap between their skin like a crack of thunder.

“I can’t seem to understand,” He said, returning to a slower pace. “You have to speak up, my love.”

Draco whined wantonly, nails curling and clawing the desk beneath him. “P-please, can't you move any faster? I…I can take it all...”

“Oh, Spitfire, I know you can, and who am I to deny someone with such manners?” Harry hummed and pulled out, tenderly caressing the small of his boyfriend’s back before grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him up. His hands cup his pale cheeks and he leans over to kiss him deeply, gradually walking him over to a cornered wall.

“Hop up,” He whispers just a little underneath Draco’s jaw, hoisting him up by the waist and grasping his thighs. Harry kept kissing him while his hands slid down and wrapped Draco’s legs around his own waist, eventually guiding his cock back inside him. “How do you want this?”

Yes! Finally! His moment of pure bliss! Draco could feel the heat build in his cheeks and sure enough, he whispered, “Hard, sir.”

“Hard?” He groaned with a quick thrust. The blond yipped and gave a barely audible ‘yes' as he wrapped his arms around his neck. It seemed Harry enjoyed getting a reaction out of him, the sight pleasant enough for him to reward with a few extra thrusts.

Those two lasted for hours, almost what seemed like an eternity; their bodies hot and sticky from the vigorous fuck fest. With nothing else but their robes draped over them like blankets, Draco snuggled over and lay his head on Harry’s shoulder, stroking his chest after.

“I'm sorry that I’ve been rather irritable lately… Unfortunately, you and I haven't been able to have some alone time. Either friends grab our attention and take it elsewhere, or somehow we’re late for a class… We end up getting side-tracked every time.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Harry let out a soft sigh, almost like a faint chuckle. “I’ve missed you too, darling, more than you can imagine.” His fingers slowly card through Draco’s hair, nostrils contently taking in their mixed scents as the other man began to relax into the mould that was his embrace.

* * *

 

“I still don't know how you convinced Aberforth to serve us his best Firewhiskey.” Ron said laughing. “He owes me a favour. Kept the place from being raided by Death Eaters.” Blaise said before he downed the rest of the Firewhiskey in his glass.

Ron seemed amazed, although one could say it was because he was a tad tipsy. “Why'd you do that?” He asked as he rested his head on his unsteady hand.

The two cried in laughter as Ron's elbow slipped off the edge of the table and his head hit the table. “Well, I enjoy the bar here. Wasn't any way I was letting that albino raisin-snake put it in ruins.” Blaise said matter of factly.

“Albino raisin-snake?” Ron cackled. Blaise laughed along with Ron as he refilled their glasses. “It was the first thing to come to mind.” Blaise shrugged.

When Ron finally stopped laughing, he straightened up and looked and looked down at his lap. “You're not a Death Eater.” Ron said, twiddling his thumbs. Blaise was caught off guard and a little amused.

“I'm sorry, what?” He chuckled lightly. Ron looked up at the sleeve of Blaise's cloak. “You're not a Death Eater, are you?” Ron repeated a little firmer.

Blaise shrugged and nodded. “What can I say, I'm not a Pureblood. Although my mother would like to convince the Wizarding World otherwise.”

Ron choked on his drink. “You're not a Pureblood?” He spluttered. Blaise nodded, “You're the only person other than my mother and my friends. Even then, the friends are limited to Draco and Pansy.”

“I'm not meant to say anything then?” Ron asked unsurely. “If you wouldn't mind, Ron.” Blaise pleaded slightly. Ron played with his drinking glass for a moment before he emptied the contents down his throat.

“A secret for a Sickle.” He finally said to the Italian. “Pardon me?” Blaise said confused. “Used to say it when one of my siblings wanted me to keep a secret of theirs,” Ron said extending his hand.

“You pay me a Sickle and your secret’s safe with me.” The Redhead wiggled his fingers and winked at an amused Blaise.

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy strode angrily down the Halls of Malfoy Manor, scowl firmly in place. A letter was clutched in his hand. It was from Draco. He had yet to open it. Hopefully, it was good news, something he needed badly.

He reached his study and slammed the door closed behind him, as he went to sit at his desk.

Lucius’ study was decorated in a way that no one would expect of the elder Slytherin. The walls were a soft, warm brown and the floor was light coloured bamboo hardwood. There was a large window on the back wall with pale, blue curtains and a golden curtain rod. His desk was made of cherry wood and was light in colour. There was a bookshelf on the right side of the room, filled with books and a cabinet for alcohol on the left, all in the same cherry wood.

Lucius sank into his leather chair with a sigh. It had been a long day. His divorce with Narcissa was very taxing. She was leaving him, after a marriage of over 20 years, for another man. A _younger_ man. It's not like they ever loved each other, but he had come to care for her. The most taxing of the divorce was the money issue.

He sighed, pushing the thoughts away. He grabbed his letter opener and slit open the letter, sliding out the piece of parchment with a flourish that showed he'd had letters many times and was at this point, an expert. Obviously.

His eyes slid quickly over the letter, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropped in dismay and shock as he read the letter from his only son. He set the letter down on his desk and just stared at it for a long time. He closed his eyes for a moment before he stood, moving over to the liquor cabinet.

He quickly poured himself some firewhiskey, downing the glass in a few seconds, before pouring another glass and moving back to his desk and the letter.

His eyes moved back over the letter as he considered what Draco had written about that damned Potter boy.

He sighed. He would need more firewhiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now pets! Hope you found it at least a little pleasing to read! ;D  
> Until next time!  
> ~X~


	3. Love Thy Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We're really thrilled that you enjoyed the last chapter. Although it's been quite awhile since our last update, we figured that now would be a great time to address something important. Recently, one of the authors received a very disturbing message in regards to our hiatus. At first, this individual expressed their interest in the last chapter, however, ended their message with the threat of taking their own life should we decide not to update; Jokingly adding a "hahaha" at the end of it. Given that 2/3 of the authors have a mental illness themselves, all of the authors take mental illnesses very seriously and do NOT appreciate anyone using them as a joke, nor do the disturbing messages make the updates come any faster. While each of us has different things going on in our personal lives, we try our best to update when we can. We apologize for any inconveniences and hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
> (Disclaimer: As always we don't own Harry Potter.)
> 
> ~MokaC  
> ~XMadame~  
> Firefoxzoom

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had reread Draco’s letter many times. His eyes strayed back to the now worn letter sitting oh so innocently on his desk. He reached over and grabbed it, bringing it closer so he could read it once more.

 

_ Dear Father, _

 

_ I hope you are well. I have sent this letter to bring you news. It is fairly important to me and I need you to possibly understand, to not judge before seeing this with your own eyes, I know you will not be happy upon this news being delivered but I need you to think calmly and rationally. I’ve fallen in love. I know that statement is not befitting of my station as the Malfoy heir, but I can't help myself. The thing is, however, that I am in love with a guy. Not just any guy either. I’ve fallen hard for Harry Potter. I know you will be angry but please try, for me. _

 

_ I ask that you look back at when I was little. Do you think I’m wasting my time? I just try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. But I love him. I feel like I’m never going to be good enough for you. You can’t pretend I’m different than I am and you can’t change me. You used to be my hero. I’m sorry I can’t be perfect. Please don’t hate me. _

 

_ Your son, Draco. _

 

Lucius reread it over and over again. He pushed back his feelings. Disdain, about the Potter boy. Anger, at himself for letting Draco feel as if he could hate him. Upset, for Draco feeling so low. He knew he would have to accept Potter if he truly treasured Draco. And he did, truly.

 

Of course, there was something else as well. He’d been suspecting for quite awhile now that Draco was gay and now he had proof. Well, he couldn’t blame him. What’s that saying? Like Father, Like Son.

 

At that, he set down the letter, stood, and left his office, going in search of his lover. He needed comfort and at the moment the blue-eyed man was the only one that could do so.

 

* * *

 

 

Since their rendezvous in the classroom, the ashen blond hadn’t seen too much of his raven-haired lover. In fact, they _have_ been arguing quite a bit since then. Casting his negative thoughts aside, he tried to remain hopeful in what was left of their relationship and wistfully eyed his boyfriend.

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking-” He’d trail off with a smile as he tapped his pencil along the spiral of his notebook.

 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately. ” Harry responded without sparing him a glance, shifting in his seat as he continued reading.

 

_W o w,  t h a t ‘ s  f u c k i n g  r u d e_

 

Draco thought to himself, clenching his jaw for a moment to keep himself from retorting childishly. He decided to try again, his next smile beaming brighter than the last. “Why don't we take a small break, you and I? Maybe go somewhere special?”

 

“Why? Afraid you haven’t had your daily dose of dick?” He scoffed as nimble fingers swiped a page over. “I don't know about you, but I’m pretty tired Draco.”

 

The blond quirked a brow, averting his rolling eyes to his notebook again. “I was going to suggest a date since we seldom go on any. But it’s nice to see how _you_ r mind works--”

 

Harry groaned as he rubbed his temples, pinching the bridge of his nose afterwards. “Are we _really_ going to do this right now? Seriously?”

 

“What’s your problem?” Draco questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“My problem?” Harry countered, soon sneering in disgust. “Do you even hear yourself sometimes? ‘I was going to suggest a date since we seldom go on any’.” He mocked him childishly. “I swear you whine about everything, and I can’t even catch a break.”

 

“It’s just _one_ date, Potter. I wouldn't have to ask if you would actually be communicative every once in awhile.” He huffed.

 

“And _maybe,_ I’d be little more communicative if you’d ask a little less.” Harry spat as he gathered his belongings.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Draco rose to his feet, trying to grab Harry’s arm.

 

The brunette sidestepped around him and kept his focus on the door. “I'm going to study where there’s peace and quiet!”

 

Draco blinked as a puzzled expression plastered his face, soon deadpanning after the fact. “You _hate_ studying.” He narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms.

 

“Yeah, but I bet I could get a lot more done if I didn't have a nagging, old biddy in my ear.” Harry glared back, turning on his heel before exiting the library.

* * *

 

 

He angrily paced around the room in thought, arguing with himself on where he must’ve gone wrong; why he didn't listen to his friends and found himself entangled with Harry in the first place. His eyebrows rose with sudden realization. _It couldn't be…_ Draco thought to himself; tear-stained eyes filled with pure hatred as images of Ron clouded his mind, causing him to clench his fists tightly en route to the Slytherin dormitory.

 

His demeanour hardly changed as a knock sounded the room faintly, marching right over to hopefully give his so-called “boyfriend” a piece of his mind.

 

“You’ve got some nerve Potter if you think that I’m going to let you back in without a formal apology! I bet you were confiding in that sneaky, conniving, little harlot of a weasel. You know, I’m starting to suspect that you two aren’t even friends at all-”

 

“A conniving little harlot, eh?”

 

Steel eyes trail up the figure’s robe to find that it was the one person he loathed the most. “You….”

 

“Of all names,” Ron tutted with a deadpanned expression. “I’m surprised, y’know. Variety is hardly your style.” He shoulder-checked the shorter man, rudely giving himself access to the common room.

 

“He’s not here, so don't waste your time, nor mine.” Draco spat venomously.

 

“ _Your_ time?” The redhead turned, a single brow quirked in amusement. “Merlin strike my heart if I _ever_ came knocking for a Malfoy.”

 

Those very words made Draco seethe with rage, stomping over to Ron and socking him good in the mouth. “The remarks towards my family and I will continue no further!”

 

“Ha! And let you continuously belittle mine instead?” Ron growled, headbutting him backwards before wiping a tiny splotch of blood from his lip. “Not a chance.”

 

Minutes felt a lot like hours, the two fighting around like wolves for dominance. A few times, one would have the other with their arms locked above their head, yet both were too stubborn to let up. It wasn’t until Ron pinned one of the blond’s thighs with his knee, that Draco’s eyes widened in shock when the redhead bellowed, “Let it rest, damn you!”

 

He’d never seen him this way before, not that he’d ever pay attention in the first place. It was strange, something foreign in nature; and yet, feeling his knee relax between his legs made Draco tune out some of Ron’s words; porcelain cheeks now dusted with rouge as a faint chime escaped his lips.

 

“... And I’m not letting you forbid me from-” Ron furrowed his brows, his eyes inspecting around in question. “Did… Did you just make a noise?” Not but a few seconds more, their predicament finally donned on him. “You’re _enjoying_ yourself, aren't you?”

 

Draco only turned his face away. In his defense, he hardly had enough action for awhile; so any attention towards his literal, pent-up frustration was not something to easily ignore. “S-shut up. That is none of your concern..”

 

“Obviously it is.” Ron opposed.

 

“ _Obviously_ it isn't and that’s that, so come off it!” Draco snapped, tugging at the wrists once more. “Now if you don't mind, get the hell off of m-”

 

The moment Ron jerked his wrists upward, Draco opened his mouth to protest, only to be brought over in an unexpected- and quite uncharacteristically- soft kiss. The teenager pulled back in complete and utter shock, staring at the other like a deer in headlights. Truthfully, he should have told him to stop. He should have pushed him away and throw him out the room, told Harry about it… And yet, his next decision would change the entire outlook of his rivalry with Ron.

 

Noticing his hands still clenched around his wrists, Draco pulls him over once more and kisses him, kneading the fabric of his robe. Ron let his wrists go to gently cup his cheeks instead, deepening the kiss to tide them over for a moment.

 

“We… We shouldn’t be doing this.” Draco would mutter in between chaste kisses, his nails raking against his chest as the rest of his body felt otherwise.

 

“You wanna stop?” Ron interrogated against his neck, pulling back to look at him again. “I mean if it’s really botherin’ you, then we don’t-”

 

“No!” Draco chirped, clearing his throat before correcting himself. “No... It’s not-- er, _you’re_ not bothersome… Can we just get this over with already?” Part of him didn't want to come off as rude and demanding, but he wasn’t necessarily acting like himself in the first place either.

 

Without another word, Ron scrambled off of the other and rose to his feet, pulling Draco up for another steamy kiss. They sloppily waltzed around the room, entangled in each other's embrace until the blond found himself bent over a table. Chucking their discarded robes towards an empty chair, they unzipped and dropped their pants before resuming their positions over the table. It wouldn't take much longer for the ginger to line himself up and thrust forward, earning a shrill, though satiated cry from the blond.

 

Now, Ron was different than Harry by at least an inch or two, but definitely had him beat by the amount of girth. As their bodies lay still, he took hold of Draco’s hip with one hand, and the small of his back with the other. Once given permission to proceed, he drew his hips back and slammed against the other, slowly building a moderate tempo as the table knocked against the wall. No matter how continuously deep Ron would thrust, Draco elicited sounds he didn't even realize he could make. He was questioning if this might have been the best damn thing he considered in a long while.

 

Nearing his release, Ron leaned over and nestled against the crook of Draco’s neck, jerking the blond’s slender cock in his calloused hand. Failing to hold back, the Slytherin prince groaned as strings of pearls shot to the floor.

 

“I hope you’ll forgive me, I kind of…” Ron mumbled quite nervously as he began to ease out of him. Draco shook his head, turning slightly to look back.

 

“No, it’s alright…phew...” He panted, running a hand through platinum locks. “I must ask though, why did you come here in the first place?”

 

“Heh, funny story actually,” Ron began with a soft chuckle. “Blaise invited me here, says I should hang with him more often. I figured if I said yes, he’d stop bothering me like a deranged lunatic- that one.”

 

Draco chuckled back, something that was quite uncharacteristic of himself. “Yes, he can be a pain in the arse at times… Though he’s better than Pansy, I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” Ron agreed with a gentle shrug.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys scrambled around to gather their belongings and redress, now awkwardly keeping a good distance between each other.

 

“Right so, uh-”

“I think I might-”

 

“Er… How are we going to tell Harry? I mean, you are still mates after all.” Draco trailed off as his eyes wandered away.

 

Ron sighed, scratching the back of his head. “True… And he’s _your_ boyfriend, so…”

 

“Actually,” Draco countered softly then groaned, taking the seat nearest to him. “Oh, Merlin knows what we are anymore. Honestly, when he said he went to ‘study,’ I thought he left me to see you.”

 

“I haven't seen him a lot either…” He paused, tilting his head as he studied Draco’s appearance. He could see the mixed amount of sorrow and disdain plastered on the blond’s face, slowly trotting over to tap his shoulder.

 

“Y-y'know, it ain’t too much trouble,” he paused again, trying his best to choose his words more carefully. “You and I could… Um…” Why was he so nervous, especially after what just happened?

 

“Weasel, we just had a quick shag and _now’s_ when you’re choosing to grow shy on me?” Draco couldn't help but laugh. He wouldn't outright admit it, but Ron could actually be adorable if he managed enough. “You’re so strange.”

 

Ron blushed, gently nudging him with a small fist. “Oh shut up. Anyway, Harry played us both, so I was thinkin’ we’d give ‘em a taste of his own medicine.”

 

“That...actually doesn't sound half bad.” Draco pondered for a moment, nodding along thereafter. “Shocked to say, but you’ve got yourself deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again we hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> If you or someone you know suffers from depression and/or anxiety, there ARE people who care and want to talk!
> 
> Argentina: +5402234930430  
> Australia: 131114  
> Austria: 017133374  
> Belgium: 106  
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05  
> Botswana: 3911270  
> Brazil: 212339191  
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)  
> Croatia: 014833888  
> Denmark: +4570201201  
> Egypt: 7621602  
> Finland: 010 195 202  
> France: 0145394000  
> Germany: 08001810771  
> Holland: 09000767  
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000  
> Hungary: 116123  
> India: 8888817666  
> Ireland: +4408457909090  
> Italy: 800860022  
> Japan: +810352869090  
> Mexico: 5255102550  
> New Zealand: 045861048  
> Norway: +4781533300  
> Philippines: 028969191  
> Poland: 5270000  
> Russia: 0078202577577  
> Spain: 914590050  
> South Africa: 0514445691  
> Sweden: 46317112400  
> Switzerland: 143  
> United Kingdom: 08457909090  
> USA: 18002738255

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! That is all for the first bit! I hope you liked it or that it at least made you laugh! Feel free to comment about what you liked or didn't like about it!  
> Until next time pets!  
> ~XMadame~


End file.
